UDK
Entrance I Came To Play! UDK creates an explosion, making a hole in the stage where she says "I came to play!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Cook Book UDK takes out her cook book, which has a thought bubble of a pastry appear. There are 3 choices on what she could make. She could make crepes, cookies, or a choco-cookie. Press A to flip through the book, and press down to select. Then the baking process begins. Baking has 4 stages to it. Fisting, rolling, cutting, and mixing the dough. Then comes the actual baking, which occurs in the background. Each phase takes 15 seconds. Once the baking is done, you can now eat the cookie/crepes you made! There is no real difference between cookies and crepes. But Choco-cookies (partnership cookies) can't be eaten, they must be given to someone else. You can either give it to an enemy, or an ally. You can't do any attacks until you give the cookie out. Many issues can occur while baking, like an opponent attacking her, missing an ingredient (results in lag), or a bad egg (causes poison) Side B - Borrowing UDK will move forward, taking whatever item is in the opponent's hand. Even though it seems useful, there are chances Best Sakuya will catch you. She throws a knife at you, causing UDK to drop her item. The other chance is Best Koakuma, who will chase you around and does the most damage. Best Sakuya- 50% Best Koakuma- 25% Working- 25% Up B - Broom UDK will shoot upwards (only diagonally) on her broom. You can hold A to glide, but only at the very last frame. You can hold left and right while holding A. But if she touches ANYTHING she will fall off (including ledges). Down B - Osama UDK will take out a set of chopsticks. Each player has to get a stick for it to work. They can get that by hitting UDK (still damages her). The one who gets king picks a player (similar to Move The Glow). Press A for P2, B for P3, and Z for P4. The king delivers a random command to the chosen player. Final Smash - Master Spark UDK will deliver her signature attack, Master Spark (a giant white ball). If this collides with an opponent, a cheesy cutscene plays of the players screaming as the ball engulfs them. If they time a hit correctly, they can reflect it back to a helpless UDK. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uuoh!" KOSFX2: "UUUUUUEH!" Star KOFSX: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Screen KOSFX: "Craaaaaaap I forgot!" Taunts Up: What the hell, and here I though this is a reliable place... Sd: *Turns Into Cat* I'm not a cat! Dn: *Raises Fist In Air* Gotcha! Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Talks to Best Reimu and Best Alice* 2. "Then ladies..." *Flies Away* "...farewell!" 3. *Feeds Alice A Cookie* (Losing player automatically gets moved in the middle of them) Failure/Clap: Beat Up And Bloody Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Spoon Smack *Dash Attack - Falls Over *Forward tilt - Punches Forward *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Does a Jojo pose *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Lays a Yoshi Egg Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with one arm *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Rolls Opponent with Rolling Pin Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Snake Codec TBA Character Description She is a Horrible Fan-fic version of the Tou-Hou character Marisa Kirisame Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Beginning of Voice Drama Stage Patchouli's Library Relic Cookie Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Lawl MAD Category:Witch Category:Best Character Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Magic Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Character considered the "Best" Category:Lesbian Category:Fanboyed Category:Fangirled Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Based on the real character Category:Parody Characters Category:Blonde Category:Cute Characters Category:Cults Category:Teenager Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Former Joke Character Category:Japanese Category:Anime Category:So Bad, It's Good Category:Fanfic Category:Touhou Category:Singer Category:Cooker Category:Not a Cat Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't